Reel 1: July 3, 1953/Transcript
This is the official transcript for the episode which can also be accessed for free at'' patreon.com/withinthewires''Amy, have you ever heard of espresso? It's disgusting, and I love it. Vivi introduced me to the stuff at this at a place called Giannis on Halstead. It's actually just a guy named Gianni who puts coffee grounds into a motorcycle engine and then gives you a spoon of concentrate in a cup the size of a cigarette lighter. The coffee you make is fine, but I want an espresso machine, Amy. Is there room for one? Not urgent, but something to think on. # # # Letter from the office of Michael Witten, on the 3rd of July, 1953 - (is it the 3rd? - Amy, obviously confirm that when you type this up) - to Dr Sima Choudary. Dear Sima, (No. Dr Choudary. No. Sima. Friendly. Fuck it.) Dear Sima, I’m writing to you in answer to your request for feedback regarding the plans for the new childhood center to be constructed in Goa. I wanted first to thank you for providing such detailed (what’s the word I’m looking for here, Amy, schematics? That sounds so clinical. Drawings? There must be something in between schematics and drawings, find that word, would you) of the center. I realize this is the first building of this kind that you have been involved in, and I hope you will not mind if I point out some potential flaws. I have seen through the construction of four of these centers so far, and there are important factors I believe you need to take into account. (Amy, do these in bullet points.) The most important is that there is no need to be so conservative with space. Space is one of the things we all have plenty of - an infinite fucking amount of it, Sima! (don’t write that, Amy) and we may as well make use of it. I see little use in having dormitories really, at all. One room crammed full of bunk beds feels unnecessary - the children who live here will need time away from each other, and with a dormitory they won’t get that, even in sleep. In addition, shared rooms may... (no. “Will”) will increase the chance of sickness spreading amongst the children. The children would be better off rooming in pairs. Each room with two individual beds, as well as some chairs and cushions, for those times when a child might want to retire from social interaction, and read quietly in a space that belongs only to them. Well, to them and one other - but hopefully that other is someone who they feel comfortable and safe with. (Amy, I know you’re going to to correct that who/whom thing. Honestly I don’t care, but I know you do.) Indeed, comfort and safety should be the specific goal in the assigning of rooms - and there should be room to allow children to have some say in who they room with, if possible. Childhood Centers place enough stress on a child’s body and mind without worrying about a shitty (Incompatible.) roommate. I noticed that, while there is a lovely, vast park area included in your plan, Sima, there is no sign of any kind of playground. If you add a playground (No. Scratch that.) I presume you are in early drafts still, and that you just had not added a playground yet. When you do, be sure to include a range of equipment to suit the different ages you will be catering to. A big girl of nine does not want to play on the gentle slide she loved at age three, for example. By this point she wants a little more excitement. Playgrounds have gone down exceptionally well in some of our other facilities. I will send you some examples of successful playground designs - they are really variations on a theme - swings, climbing equipment, mazes, code boxes, seesaws, that kind of thing. The playground here along Lake Michigan even has a sensory deprivation pool, although between you and me, I’m not sure the kids really use it for its intended purpose. (Honestly, Amy, I saw a kid use that thing because she couldn’t be bothered walking across the yard to the toilets) Your kitchen also seems on the small side, which is a mistake I have seen made before, and believe me, you want to learn from the experience of others, in this matter. Catering to this number of people - especially when they are children, who are liable to be fussy and unpredictable - is an enormous task and requires a lot of work and planning. Be generous to your chefs here. Make it as easy as possible for them. Your classrooms are perfect, and well situated. You are wise to have windows that face away from the park, as children are easily distracted and, while being able to look outside every once in a while to rest your mind is a good thing, looking out on other children playing is decidedly not. The recreation room leaves a little to be desired. In short, it feels too similar to the classrooms. We must always be mindful of the fact that we are building not a school, but a home - a home that happens to contain a school within it, but still a home. Didn’t you spend part of your childhood in a center, Sima? I believe they became mandatory when you were young. Think about your own experience there. Set the research aside for a moment and think about what it was like for you, training and learning and unlearning, every day. The pills and the food and the (ah. I can’t remember shit. Skip that last sentence, Amy. Go with...) There is so much fun and creativity, but it is regimented, like a job. And I know we have to avoid Cultural Trigger Points that may cue familial touchstones, but with a little bit of artistic inspiration, you can make neutral look sharp, rather than austere. This recreation room will not serve the children. Areas of the center that aren’t dedicated to learning, should be dedicated to warmth and comfort. They should be painted in welcoming colours, with comfortable furniture and soft lighting. I worry you have not allowed enough beds in the infirmary. Remember, sickness among children spreads quickly - if one child gets the flu, it is likely they all will - you need to make sure you are able to care for everyone should they all get sick at once. I am envious of the library you’ve designed - I would only say to make sure that as well as all the functional and capacious shelving you have planned, you include nooks where children can sit and read. Be sure to include books that are outside of those directly required by the school curriculum. I’m aware there is still some uncertainty over which books are to continue being produced and which are to be withdrawn. But in my view, if you use your common sense and avoid overly nationalist or divisive themes, you should feel free to stock your library as you see fit. In the event that you do include a book that is later deemed inappropriate, you will almost certainly not be held responsible for it. As far as I know we have no plans for punishing people who fail to accurately predict our future cultural decisions. Your plans also did not include staff quarters, are you able to send these missing drawings - (Amy, the word that’s better than drawings here again, please) - to me as soon as possible? As with the children, the staff should be made to feel at home in this center, but you must make allowances for their need to sometimes be away from their charges. I have gone over the budget you provided, and include an annotated copy with this letter, with my suggestions. (Amy, erase my penciled notes on her budget and rewrite them in pen. You have much better handwriting.) (End bullet points). Sima, I have a small request to make of you, unrelated to the construction of the center. I’d appreciate it if you would keep this to yourself - (that goes for you too, Amy) - as I’m not yet certain if my concerns are valid. I would hate to cause any kind of distress without reason. I have heard of developments within the European departments - some restructuring of personnel in their Oslo headquarters, I think, although I do not have this first hand so am loathe to claim too many specifics. It caught my attention because of the inclusion of a particular person I have come across in the past - I don’t know if you know her, one Karen Roberts? Without going into too much detail, I have reasons to be suspicious of her motives. She used to run a private corporation in Houston, but she seemed dedicated to obtaining a governance position South America. It strikes me as odd that she should now be maneuvering in what used to be Norway. I’m sure it is nothing, I’m sure it’s just a case of an overactive imagination, but I thought it might be worth making some careful inquiries about the changes taking place in that part of the world. You have some connections to people who will be working with Karen in the Western Europe Office for Global Trade - I believe you know Ursula Lindholm? - and I wondered if you’d heard anything about why they are making these changes. If you know anything relevant, I would greatly appreciate anything you can tell me - and again, please be discrete. Yours, Michael Witten Director of Development, Infrastructure and Commerce, Department of Global Trade, North American Office (yah yah yah. You can fill in the rest of that Amy.) # # # Amy, thank you for your attention to detail during today’s meeting with the mayor and her staff. The conference room looked perfect. And everyone was satisfied - even glowing - about the documents and notes you prepared. I know you and I have a comfortable, friendly relationship around the office - and I enjoy that. You tell great jokes, and I love all the stories about your dog, Emma or Emmy or whatever. It’s just the two of us in here most days, and we can have a little more friendly, fun workplace. We’ve even got music playing right now. I like it. It’s jazz. Do you like jazz? Vivienne is trying to get me to be more well-rounded artistically. So I’m listening to more jazz. I’m fine with our casualness around the office, but when we have guests... You know what I do for a living, Amy? That’s a question. You know the importance of the people we meet? Also a question. We had the fucking mayor of Chicago in our office today, and you call me by my first name? Not even first name. Mike. “Sure thing, Mike” That’s exactly what you said. Out loud. From now on, it’s ‘Mr. Witten’ or ‘Sir.’ And ‘yes,’ not ‘sure thing.’ “Yes, Mr. Witten.” You understand me. That’s not a question. Thank you. And again thank you for being so professional in all other aspects. I couldn’t find the door without your help. You are invaluable, Amy. # # # Amy, take another letter. From the office of Michael Witten (whatever day it is) to Dr Helena Wood, Mercy Hospital Dear Dr. Wood, I wanted to follow up after our meeting the other day, with my wife, Vivienne. I know you would probably expect to hear from the patient herself, but Vivi has a lot on her mind, for obvious reasons, so we decided it would be easier if the logistics were taken care of between you and me. This will help things go smoothly for everyone - organization is not Vivi’s strong suit. She and I have talked things over since we met with you last week, and as you requested, are confirming in writing that we - strike that - she would like to proceed with fertilization. We are both aware that this will involve several weeks of treatment prior to the procedure, and that we will be required to administer much of this at home - we are prepared for this. In addition we understand that when she reaches the eighth month of her pregnancy she will be required to leave home and become an in-patient, for three months, until the baby is ready to be moved to a childhood center, at which time her commitment will come to an end. Who will be taking care of Vivi’s medical needs throughout the pregnancy? Will we be dealing with you for the duration, or will another doctor be taking over her care after insemination? I also request a full breakdown of how we should best be preparing for the pregnancy, outside of the mandated treatment. What dietary or exercise tips will ensure a swift and easy fertilization? We can discuss payment schedule to Vivienne for this service later. I’ll send back notes on the contract you mailed me. Thank you again for your time, and please do not hesitate to contact me if there is anything further we need to understand - my secretary’s contact details are at the top of this letter. Yours, Michael Witten Amy, send Vivi flowers this afternoon - you know the ones she likes, lilacs, but the yellow ones that smell burnt butter, black pepper, and molasses? Also, include some books and magazines - she’ll be off work soon for some months, and will need to occupy her time. What was that book you were talking about the other day that everyone agrees is good? Something to do with birds. Get a copy for yourself as well. Maybe we should all read it. # # # Letter from the office of Michael Witten, to Bernice Jones, Minister for Culture, North American Region Dear Bernice, I wanted to drop you a note to tell you how much I enjoyed and appreciated the midsummer festival last month in Corpus Christi. The events you put on were incredibly entertaining, and displayed the richness our our cultural history incredibly well. The opera (Amy. I forget the name of the opera. Call and find out and insert it here) was masterful. I had never heard the Caddo language spoken, let alone so beautifully sung. I always think I know more than I do about our history. I should be prepared for that by now. I understand your department has received pushback on its spending as some members of the government believe cultural preservation and celebration should take a backseat to practical concerns. I wanted to reassure you that there are plenty of us who will always support your efforts. As we become a more unified global community, it is my opinion that we must be all the more careful to cherish those things about ourselves, and about others, that make us unique. Unity does not have to mean nationalism, and we must be ready and willing to stand opposed to those who believe it does - as well as those who believe our cultural histories do not need our active and intentional support. I hope you know you can come to me if you are ever in need of support in this matter. If there is a question of funds or resources allocated, if there is a debate on the importance of your role and your department, please be assured that you have my vote, and the votes of those who are loyal to me. My wife Vivienne and I would love to have you for dinner sometime, next time you are in Chicago - I believe there is much we have in common, and that a closer friendship would be of both personal and professional benefit to us both. Yours, Michael Witten # # # Amy, if those journalists from Vancouver call again, tell them we have no comment at this time. Also, I don’t know your filing system. If you have any records on anything this office has to do with Vancouver, bring them to me. Category:Transcripts